1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapting device, especially to a power adapting device for a charger, such that the charger can comply with different electrical socket standards.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
In recent years, usage of consumer electronic products, such as smart phones, tablet computers, portable listening devices, and the like, has been greatly increased. Since the electronic product is continuously used for a long time in everyday life and consumes much electric power, a user of the electronic product would carry a charger along with him so as to recharge the electronic product whenever needed. The charger has multiple power input pins and multiple power output pins. The power input pins are inserted in an electrical socket. The power output pins are electrically connected to the electronic product. Thus, the electronic product is charged through the charger. However, the electrical sockets differ by countries, and so do the power input pins of the charger. For example, a charger with American standard power input pins is unable to be fitted in a European standard socket or a United Kingdom (UK) standard socket. Therefore, whenever a business traveler goes on the trip abroad and wants to charge the electronic products carried with him, the business traveler has to prepare a charger that has power input pins fitting in the specific socket of the country, and preparing different chargers for different country is troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a power adapter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.